


Love, Shuri

by Thefemalearrow



Category: Black Panther (2018), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Love Simon Fusion, Big Gay Love Story, Coming Out, F/F, Homophobia, Inspired by Love Simon, Pen Pals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:34:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24630880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thefemalearrow/pseuds/Thefemalearrow
Summary: Shuri has a perfect life. Graduated high school at 13, has a genius intellect, and a good group of friends. But she has one secret that could change all of that: no one knows she's gay. Her life hopefully will change for the better when she starts emailing another closet gay kid from Peter's school.
Relationships: Shuri (Marvel)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

Everything in Princess Shuri's life seemed to be perfect. She graduated high school at the age of thirteen do to her being wise beyond her years. She had a great relationship with her family. After the Infinity War, Shuri had made friends with Peter Parker and his friends.  
Due to her royal status, it was hard to keep secrets private, but she managed to keep one important secret. She a secret she wasn't ready to share with the world: no one knows she's gay. If her family found this out, she was afraid they'd have a negative reaction.  
These were the kind of thoughts that entered her mind when she was alone in her lab. She was brought out of her thoughts when her phone vibrated. Peter was calling her. She answered. "Hey, Pete, how's spring musical rehearsal going?" Shuri asked.  
"It couldn't be going better," Peter reported. "You're still coming to opening night?"  
"I wouldn't miss it for the world," Shuri said.  
"Now, on with business," Peter said. "Did you see what just posted on his blog?"  
"Yes, I heard about the finger found in the community pool," Shuri said.  
"Not that," Peter said. "There's a closeted gay kid at school who just opened up there own blog."  
"There is?" Shuri asked. She had never been a fan of Flash's blog since it was usually just dumb gossip, but this was actually something that interested her.  
"Yeah, they go by Blue," Peter said. "They say they're a member of the drama department, but I have no clue who they are."  
"Can you send me the address to their blog?"  
"Of course," Peter said. A few moments later, Shuri got a text from Peter. It was a link to the blog.  
"Thank you," Shuri said.  
"No problem," Peter said. "I've got to go. MJ is coming over to run lines. Talk to you later."  
"I'll talk to you later," Shuri said. The call then ended. Shuri clicked on the link. She started reading threw the blog. There were a lot of advertisements for the school's upcoming production of Oliver! Shuri eventually found an email address that belonged to Blue.  
She opened her laptop and went to her email. She created another email to hide her identity. She put in the email address and made the subject 'secret.' She decided her alias would be Principessa since it meant princess in Italian. She then started writing her first email.  
Dear Blue,   
It was such a relief to find your blog. I'm also a closeted teenager. I come from a conservative family who would probably disown me if they discovered my secret. I don't attend your school, but I'm flying in to see your spring musical. I have friends who are in it. I hope to see you then.  
Love, Principessa  
Shuri then sent the email and left the website. She let out a sigh as she waited for a response.


	2. Chapter 2

A few minutes after Shuri sent the email, T'Challa came downstairs. Shuri cringed when she saw her brother's sandals. "Dinner is ready," T'Challa said.  
"Thank you," Shuri said. She then joked. "I see that you still don't respect the rules of my lab."  
"I didn't have enough time to put on closed-toe shoes," T'Challa said.  
"You will have enough time when your toes fall off and end up in a community pool in Queen," Shuri joked.  
"Since when do you read gossip blogs?" T'Challa asked.  
"I'm friends with Ned Leeds and Peter Parker," Shuri said. "They send me the highlights."  
They then go to the nearest elevator and clicked on the button for the main floor. "How're the upgrades to my suit coming along?" T'Challa asked.  
"They are going perfectly," Shuri said. "They will be ready by your next adventure with the avengers."  
"That is good," T'Challa said. They then got off the elevator and go straight to the dining room. Queen Ramonda, Nakia, and Okoye were already sitting at the table. The two siblings took their spots at the table. Everyone had fun conversations, and Shuri loved it. She loved her family and friends. She was scared she'd lose this if she came out.  
"So Okoye," T'Challa said. "Have your new second in command?"  
"Yes," Okoye said. "I chose Sharifa."  
"Isn't she gay?" Ramonda said. When she asked that, Shuri looked up. This was her first time hearing this piece of information.  
"Yes, but she also graduated at the top of her class," Okoye said. "I care more about their leadership skills than their sexual preference."  
"I'm just saying, most citizens of Wakanda won't respect a gay commander," Ramonda said. Shuri almost got up from the table, but that would be too suspicious. She wanted to defend Okoye's decision, but she knew it would bring too much attention to her. So she finished up dinner quietly.  
After dinner, Shuri went back to the lab. She opened her emails and smiled as she saw that Blue had sent her an email. She opened the email as a large smile grew on her face,  
Dear Principessa,  
I'm glad to finally get to talk to someone who understands what I'm going threw. I'm glad that you're coming to see our show. I'm not in the cast, but I'm in the makeup crew. I wanted to audition for the role of Nancy, but my stage fright got the best of me. Besides, Liz is a better Nancy then I will ever be.  
I've only ever come out to one person: my older brother, Alex, but he moved to Paris nine months ago. Have you ever came out to anyone? It's hard at first, but it's a massive relief when you do it. I hope you get to chose when you do it, and you don't get outed.  
I hope we can hang out in person when you come to town.  
Love, Blue  
This email left butterflies in Shuri's stomach. She quickly worked on her own response.  
Dear Blue,  
I'm glad to finally talking to someone about this too. I've known I was gay since I had my only boyfriend. I realized that I only liked him as a friend and I was actually attracted to his sister. I think maybe she knew, but she never said anything about it.  
You would have probably have made a great Nancy. I hope one day you're able to get over your stage fright. And I've never come out to anyone. As stated in my previous email, my family probably wouldn't be that accepting. My mom just judged one of our family friends for giving a super smart and capable woman, who just so happened to be gay, a position of power in her job.  
I hope to see you when I go to Queen's aswell. It would be great to see you in person.  
Love, Principessa.


	3. Chapter 3

It has been three weeks since Shuri started emailing Blue. She had never been happier in her entire life. Everyone was surprised by her demeanor change. She was even kinder to T'Challa. In a week she was going to Queens for the spring musical.  
She was talking with Bucky. "Have you ever been in love with someone you can't be with?" Shuri asked, out of the blue.  
"Along time ago," Bucky said. "But it was because by the time I was out of hydra's control, she was dead. It's probably different from your situation."  
"What do you mean?" Shuri asked.  
"Everyone can see it," Bucky said. "We've noticed you've been acting differently. So, who's the lucky guy?"  
Shuri let out a sigh. "Can I tell you a secret?" She asked. "But you can't tell anyone."  
"Of course," Bucky said. It was hard for Shuri to get the words. She was starting to feel sick, so she knew she just had to blurt it out.  
"I'm gay," Shuri blurted out. Bucky stared at her. "And I've been emailing a closeted gay kid from Peter's school."  
"Is that it?" Bucky asked. Shuri nods. "I thought there was something wrong."  
"You're not mad?" Shuri asked.  
"Of course not," Bucky said. "I love you like a sister and something like this won't change that."  
Shuri then hugged Bucky. He held her close. "I love you too," Shuri said.  
"We can talk about girls we find cute together now," Bucky joked. They then pulled away from the hug.  
"Thank you," Shuri said. "Blue was right. Coming out to someone is so relieving."  
"Is Blue the person you've been emailing?" Bucky asked.  
"Yeah," Shuri said. "I've got to go. We're having a family movie night, and if I don't get there in time, mom is going to make us watch The Sound of Music for the fiftieth time."  
"Ok," Bucky said. "Have a good evening."  
"You too," Shuri said. She then left his hut, a smile appearing on her face.  
\---  
The next morning, Shuri was working in her lab. She had her Panic! At the Disco playlist on shuffle. She was caught off guard when 'Death of a Bachelor' turned into her ringtone. She was getting a call from Peter. "Hey, Peter, what's up?" Shuri asked.  
"Hey Shuri," Peter said. "Did you see what was on Flash's blog this mourning?"  
"No," Shuri said.  
"Your emails got leaked," Peter said.  
"What?" Shuri said. She quickly looked up Flash's blog and her stomach twisted when she saw today's entry.  
"The Princess of Wakanda's secret is exposed! Emails prove that the Wakanden princess is gay!"  
She continued reading the article. Blue had apparently forgotten to log out of her email on a school computer. They had traced the email address to the Wakanda palace and found out Principessa was Italian for princess. Shuri looked at the ceiling, it dawns on her how her biggest secret was out.


	4. Chapter 4

Shuri kept reading the responses to Flash's article. When she thought things couldn't get worse, she got a text from Nakia.  
Nakia: Hey me and T'Challa are working on getting the blog taken down. Is it true though?  
Shuri didn't respond. Now T'Challa and Nakia knew, and probably more people. She felt a surge of anger go threw her body. She had just been outed to the entire world. Her life was forever changed. She then got a text from her mom.  
Queen Ramonda: Family meeting now.  
Shuri quickly went up the stairs. She then went to the living room where the family meetings were. She sat beside T'Challa on a couch. Okoye and Nakia were there. "I know a can of worms has just been opened, but I'm more concerned that this is a large breach in our security," T'Challa said. "We will find out who did this. Don't worry Shuri."  
"Thanks big brother," Shuri said.  
"Is it true?" Queen Ramonda said. "And don't you dare lie to me. Shuri, are you gay?"  
"Yes mother," Shuri sighed. "This isn't how I wanted to come out. I was planning on maybe coming out on Christmas."  
"Out of my house," Queen Ramonda said coldly.  
"What?" Shuri said, tears welling up in her eyes.  
"I can't have you living in my house now that I know this," Queen Ramonda said. Shuri ran out of the castle sobbing.  
"Look what you did mom," T'Challa said as Okoye and Nakia ran after Shuri.  
\---  
In Queens, Flash tried sitting with MJ, Peter, and Ned, but they gave him a nasty glare. "What's with the nasty glares?" Flash asked. "I'm popular now you should want to hang out with me."  
"You ruined Shuri's life," Ned said. "She just texted Peter. Her mom kicked her out of her house."  
"I didn't know it would get that bad," Flash stated.  
"That's the problem," Peter said. "You didn't think. You just posted on that blog of yours. Now Shuri's life is in danger and you could get into serious legal trouble."  
Peter then walked away. A girl named Stella walked up. She had electric blue hair. "Yeah, that was a jerk move even for you," Stella said. She then walked back to her table.  
\---  
Shuri was hiding in an alleyway, sobbing. She had her hoodie up so she wouldn't be recognized. She had nowhere to go, and she didn't think she had a family. "There you are," a familiar voice said. Shuri looked up and saw Okoye. "Me and Nakia have been looking for you for hours."  
"What do you want?" Shuri asked.  
"To talk," Okoye said. "Look, me and Nakia are okay with you being gay."  
"Thank you," Shuri said.  
"I have an extra room in my house if you want," Okoye stated.  
"I can't ask you to do that," Shuri said.  
"As a Dora Milijae, it's my job to protect the royal family," Okoye said. "I wouldn't be doing my job if you sleep on the streets."  
"Thank you," Shuri said, getting up. The girls then shared ok.  
"It's going to be ok," Okoye said. "I promise."


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning, Shuri was eating breakfast. Due to her getting death threat, Shuri was flying to Queens early. She was relieved when she saw that her friends were chill about it. Okoye then walked to her. "Someone is here to talk to you," Okoye said. "They seem to be unmalicious, but I'll watch from afar to be safe."  
Shuri nods and goes to the front door. She was shocked to see none other than her brother. "We got the blog taken down," T'Challa reported. "But sadly the damage is already done."  
"It's ok, thank you," Shuri said.  
"How long have you known?" T'Challa asked.  
"About two years," she said.  
"All of the dumb jokes I've made during that time," T'Challa said. "I'm so sorry."  
"It's ok," Shuri said.  
"I want you to know that I still love you," T'Challa said. "I never stopped loving you. You're still my little sister that I love to tease almost as much as she loves to tease me. My sister has a brilliant mind. I love you, and I'm ok with you being gay."  
"Thank you brother," Shuri said. T'Challa then pulled his sister into a hug.  
"If you need anything or if anyone bothers you, call me," T'Challa said. "I promise I will stop whatever I'm doing and I will kill them."  
Shuri then let out a chuckle. A wave of relief hit her. She was happy to find out her big brother had her back. Now all she had to do was find Blue.  
\---  
A few hours later, Shuri arrived in Queens. She was bombarded by paparazzi. She had her hood up and Peter, MJ, and Ned were trying to shoo the paparazzi away, but it was hard since Peter was also an avenger.  
They eventually made their way to the car. Happy was there to drive them to May's apartment. The teens then piled into the car. "The paparazzi is so annoying," Peter said. "It also makes me regret becoming an avenger."  
"Thank you for helping me," Shuri said.  
"Of course," Peter said. "If it makes you feel better, everyone at school hates Flash and thinks he's a douchebag. If they didn't think he was one already."  
Shuri then let out a short chuckle. "Blue talked to me," MJ whispered to Shuri. "She wanted me to give you this letter."  
She handed her a piece of paper. She then started reading it.  
Dear Principessa(or Princess Shuri,)  
I should have known. Principessa is Italian for princess. I feel like I'm not worthy of you, but now that I know who you are, you should know who I am. After the play, Friday night, go to the fair at Juniper Valley Park. Ride the Ferris wheel and I will eventually join you.  
Love, Blue  
Shuri then smiled softly as she put the note in her pocket. She had another reason to look forward to the next Friday night.


	6. Chapter 6

The night of the play, Shuri arrived at the auditorium early so she can get good seats. There were about ten other people who had arrived by the time her and May got there. Peter had helped them sneak in threw the back so they weren't spotted by paparazzi.  
Shuri started reading the playbill. Peter was playing Oliver Twist and MJ was playing Dodger. The rest of the cast were people Shuri didn't recognize. She saw that Ned was apart of the tech crew. "The production design for this show looks great," May said.  
"Yeah, the set actually looks better than some of the plays I've seen in Wakanda," Shuri said. The play then started after the next thirty minutes. They had gotten the middle school choir to play the workhouse boys. Thought Peter looked awkward pretending to be a kid with the middle schoolers, he acted well.  
After the play, they met up with Peter and MJ backstage. "That was really good," Peter said.  
"Thanks, Miss. Parker," MJ said. "We can discuss this on the way to the park."  
"Oh yeah, isn't Shuri supposed to meet Blue finally tonight?" May asked.  
"Yeah, but you guys take your time," Shuri said. "You guys put on an excellent show tonight. You guys deserve to celebrate for longer than five minutes."  
"We can all go to Waffle House to celebrate our success afterward," Peter said. "We need to get to the fair now so you don't miss your chance."  
"Ok," Shuri said. "Let's do this."  
\---  
The group arrived at the fair. She bought a large stack of tickets and they went to the Ferris Wheel. Shuri got into one of the cart's and the ride began. A group had crowded around the Ferris Wheel. Peter had facetimed T'Challa so he can support his sister. Okoye and Nakia were with him.  
Shuri's tickets were getting low, and Blue hadn't stepped up yet. That's when Flash ran up. "It is I," he said. "I am Blue. I made that blog as a joke and it was taken way to far. I hope we can be friends."  
"You've been Blue this entire time?" MJ asked.  
Flash then let out a sigh. "No, I was just trying to make the situation better," Flash said. He then gave the ticket man a pile of tickets. "Here you go. Let this girl continued going for as long as she needs."  
The Ferris Wheel then continued going. As Shuri was about to get off, a girl with blue hair ran up. "Wait up," she said. There was an audible gasp in the audience. It was Stella, the quiet girl who always sat in the back of the class. She was Blue.  
"May I join you?" Stella asked.  
"Of course," Shuri said, scutting over. Stella sat beside her and they got strapped in. The ride then started and they stopped at the top.  
"Are you disappointed?" Stella asked. "My name is Stella by the way. I didn't make up anything in those emails, and I hope you didn't either."  
"I'm not disappointed, and I made nothing up," Shuri said. The two girls then shared a kiss as the crowd cheered. They were ready to take their relationship seriously.


	7. Epilogue

Five years later...  
Since the first time since she was publically outed, Shuri was in Wakanda. Knowing there was no point in hiding it, Shuri brought along her girlfriend, Stella. T'Challa had offered them a room in the castle, but Shuri declined out of fear of crossing paths with her mom.  
Shuri and Stella arrived at the building where T'Challa was going to be holding a press conference about a new law he was passing. The girls got dirty looks, so Shuri kissed Stella on the lips while sharing with them a certain gesture.  
T'Challa then walked up to the podium. "Good afternoon, everyone," T'Challa said. "You probably heard that I am passing a new law today. The new law states that people of the same sex can now legally get married in Wakanda."  
The crowd then started talking amongst themselves. Some rude people started barding the king on how they believe his decision was wrong. Shuri and Stella, on the other hand, couldn't be happier. They held each other's hands while looking lovingly into each other's eyes. Stella then pulled out a box. "I've had this for a while now, but I figured you would want to get married in your home country," Stella said. Shuri opened the box. Inside was the most beautiful diamond ring she had ever laid her eyes on.  
"So what do you say?" Stella asked. "Want to give this whole marriage thing a try?"  
"Yes," Shuri exclaimed. She slipped the ring onto her ring finger and the two girls kissed. They then walked outside.  
"So what did she say?" Okoye asked.  
"I said yes," Shuri said. Okoye, T'Challa, and Nakia cheered. As Shuri finished showing Nakia the ring, she saw her mother was watching them.  
"So you two are getting married," Ramonda said.  
"Yes," Shuri said. She then grabbed Stella's hand. "We want you to be apart of our lives. I want you at our wedding and to be apart of our grandchildren's lives."  
"I can't support this," Ramonda said. "I still believe marriage should be between one man and a woman, till death do they part."  
"Fine," Shuri said. "If that's honestly what you believe and you aren't willing to be more open-minded, then that's ok. But you just lost a daughter."  
Shuri and Stella then walked off, enjoying each other.


End file.
